Wahnsinniger Zipper
Der Wahnsinnige Zipper (engl. Hideous Zippleback) ist eine weit verbreitete Drachenart aus "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" und leicht durch die zwei Köpfe und Schweife erkennbar. Aussehen Normal Zipper sind vierbeinige geflügelte Drachen, die zwei Köpfe besitzen. Ihre Hälse sowie Schwänze sind lang und dünn. Der Schwanz eines Exemplars spaltet sich etwa bei der Hälfte seiner Länge und endet jeweils in einer dreieckigen Spitze. Entlang des Rückgrats haben sie abgerundete Fortsätze. Jeder der Köpfe hat ein Horn auf der Nase und zwei nach hinten gerichtete Hörner am Hinterkopf, wobei diese je Kopf unterschiedlich stark gebogen und gefärbt sein können. Sie haben im Verhältnis zu ihrer Körpergröße recht kurze Flügel. Die Art ist in vielen verschiedenen Färbungen zu finden. Bekannte Grundfarben sind Grün, Blau, Lila, Rot, Gelb und Grau. Die Fortsätze und das Fleckenmuster sind in der Regel rot oder blau, der Bauch hat oft einen helleren Ton als die Grundfarbe. Manchmal unterscheidet er sich aber auch von ihr, dann ist er meist gelb oder beige. Titanflügler Bei Titanflüglern werden die stumpfen Fortsätze am Rücken spitz und nehmen zahlenmäßig zu. Außerdem wird die dreieckige Schwanzspitze größer. Wie für Titanflügler gewöhnlich sind sie um einiges größer als jüngere Artgenossen. Eine bekannte Färbung bei Titanflügler ist ein grüner Körper mit lila Flügeln, die blau und türkis gepunktet sind. Weitere Farbvarianten sind verscheidene Grüntöne. Fähigkeiten Zwei Köpfe zu haben, ist ein großer Vorteil anderen Arten gegenüber. Zum einen sind sie sehr intelligent, zum anderen sind sie in der Lage unabhängig von einander Aktionen auszuführen und gleichzeitig zu wissen was der andere wahrnimmt. Ihr Trainer kann ihnen auch beibringen bei verschiedenen Gesten bestimmte Tätigkeiten durchzuführen. thumb|left|Ein Kopf erzeugt Funken|250x250px Teamarbeit ist auch besonders beim Feuerspeien von Nöten, denn nur einer der Köpfe kann das entzündliche Gas speien, der andere den nötigen Funken. Drachentöter nutzen dies, indem sie den funkenerzeugenden Kopf mit Wasser übergießen und dem Drachen somit die Fähigkeit nehmen das Gas zu entzünden, was es leichter macht den Zipper zu töten. Da das grüne Gas sich am Boden sammelt benutzt er es auch, um sich darin zu verstecken und seinem Opfer die Orientierung und Sicht zu nehmen. Eine weitere Fähigkeit des Drachen ist es, sich in den Schwanz zu beißen, dabei gleichzeitig Gas zu speien und zu entzünden und sich dann rollend fortzubewegen, was ihn wie ein brennendes Rad aussehen lässt. Wie fast alle Drachen Berks lassen sie sich durch laute Geräusche verwirren. Verhalten Wegen seinen zwei Köpfen hat er zwei Persönlichkeiten, weshalb es auch vorkommen kann, dass sich beide nicht ganz einig sind. Dies wird vor allem bei sehr jungen Drachen ersichtlich, da sie noch nicht gelernt haben mit ihrem Zwilling im Team zu arbeiten, was manchmal zu Streitereien führt. Wahnsinnige Zipper ernähren sich hauptsächlich von Fisch, hassen aber Aale. Sie fressen auch das Fleich von Nutztieren wie Hühnern und Schafen. Um sie zu trainieren, füttert man sie zuerst. Sobald sie satt sind, spielt man dann mit ihnen. Zipper sind sehr loyale Drachen. Dies geht sogar soweit, dass sie jemanden, bei dem sie glauben, in Schuld zu stehen, überallhin folgen und ihn mit Geschenken, wie Fisch, überhäufen. Der Drache verlässt ihn erst wieder, wenn die Schuld beglichen ist. Titanflügler der Art sind besonders territorial und dulden keine Eindringlinge in ihrem Nest. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|Kotz und Würg mit seinen Reitern|270x270px Kotz und Würg Anfangs waren sie Trainingsdrachen in der Akademie, doch seit dem Kampf mit dem Roten Tod gehören sie den Zwillingen. Kotz ist Raffnuss und Würg Taffnuss Drache, dabei ist Kotz der rechte Gas speiende und Würg der linke Funken erzeugende Kopf. Die beiden sind sehr treu und gehorsam ihren Reitern gegenüber, allerdings geben diese oft sich widersprechende Anweisungen, was den Zipper vor Probleme stellt. Manchmal ist er von den Streitereien der Zwillinge genervt, findet es andererseits aber auch ganz unterhaltend und ahmt manche Verhaltensweisen sogar nach. thumb|right|Mulch (links) und Pütz (rechts) mit ihrem Zipper|200x200px Peitsch und Schlag Pütz und Mulch sind zusammen mit Gothi, Gustav und Kotzbakke Astrids Aushilfsteam zur Verteidigung Berks beigetreten. Ihr Partner ist der grün-blaue Zipper Peitsch und Schlag. Wie ihr trainer hat der Zipper seine Eigenart, was in seinem Fall bedeutet, dass er des Öfteren kopfüber fliegt. Mit dem Team haben sie bereits Berk gegen den Skrill und die Drachenbasis gegen Dagur verteidigt. thumb|left|200x200px|Der Titanflügler zwischen seinen Schätzen Zipper-Titanflügler Dieser Titanflügler lebt mit einer kleinen Gruppe anderer Zipper in einer Höhle voller Schätze. Raffnuss und Taffnuss haben von ihrem Cousin Graffnuss die Aufgabe bekommen eine bestimmte Kiste aus der Höhle des Titans zu ihm zu bringen. Getarnt durch Wechselflüglerhäute schaffen sie es an die Kiste zu gelangen, wecken den schlafenden Titanflügler jedoch durch ihr lautes Gestreite auf. Der Drachen greift die Zwillinge an, doch mit der Hilfe der andern Drachenreiter können sie unbeschadet aus der Höhle entkommen. [[Datei:Wahnsinniger Zipper Titan Sparks and Spew.jpg|thumb|200x200px|Sparks and Spew aus To Tame a Titan]] Sparks and Spew Der Titanflügler Sparks & Spew hat eine Auseinandersetzug bei der Wahl seiner nächsten Mahlzeit; soll er lieber Schafe oder Fische fressen? Berk liegt bei dem Streit unglücklicherweise im Weg, was die Drachenreiter dazu veranlässt, einzugreifen. Raffnuss und Taffnuss können dem Zipper aus einem seiner Schuppen eine Art "Münze" zum Münzwurf basteln, dessen Zweck der Drache schnell begreift. Da er nun eine Möglichkeit hat, schnell zu einer Lösung bei Streitereien zu kommen, nimmt er die "Münze" mit sich und verlässt Berk. Trivia *Das Design des Wahnsinnigen Zippers ist inspiriert von Reptilien wie Kobras, Krötenechsen und KomodowaranenEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Wahnsinniger Zipper Babie.jpg|Ein Jungtier Wahnsinniger-Zipper.jpg|Grüner Zipper Wahnsinnige Zipper.jpg|Ein gelber und ein grüner Zipper Wahnsinniger Zipper rot.jpg|Rotes Exemplar Wahnsinniger Zipper blau.jpg|Blauer Zipper Wahnsinniger Zipper blau Köpfe.jpg Wahnsinnier Zipper türkis-blau.jpg|Köpfe eines grün-blauen Zippers Wahnsinniger Zipper violett.jpg|Violetter Zipper Wahnsinniger Zipper Dragons Buch der Drachen.png|Zipper im Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen |-|Videospiele= Wahnsinninger Zippern Ei.jpg|Eine weitere Darstellung des Zipper-Eis Wahnsinniger Zipper Wild Skies.png|Zipper aus 'Dragons - Wild Skies' Wahnsinniger Zipper Ei SoD.png|Wahnsinniger Zipper-Ei aus School of Dragons Nadder und Zipper Titanflügler SoD.png|Nadder- und Zipper-Titanflügler in School of Dragons Wahnsinniger Zipper Ei AvB.png|Wahnsinniger Zipper-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper AvB.png|Zipper in Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Kotz und Würg AvB.png|Kotz und Würg aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Kotz und Würgs Partnerin.png|Partnerin von Kotz und Würg aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Nachwuchs von Kotz und Würg.png|Nachwuchs von Kotz und Würg aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Peitsch und Schlag AvB.png|Peitsch und Schlag in Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Funkel & Funken.png|Die beiden Köpfe Funkel & Funken haben sich ineinander verliebt; aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Beifus & Giblaut.png|Beifus & Giblauts liebste Zeit ist die Finsternacht und sie brauchen dafür nichtmal ein Kostum; aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Verbannt.png|Verbannter Zipper aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Wahnsinniger Zipper Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Wahnsinniger Zipper Buch der Drachen.jpg|Zipper im Buch der Drachen Wahnsinniger Zipper Buch der Drachen 2.jpg|Ebenfalls aus dem Buch der Drachen Buch der Drachen Nachtschatten und Zipper.png|Ausschnitt der Zipper-Seite des Buchs der Drachen aus der Serie Wahnsinniger Zipper Größe.png|Kotz und Würg im Vergleich zu Raffnuss und Taffnuss (, der Drache scheint allrdings etwas klein geraten zu sein) Wahnsinniger Zipper Baby Größe.png|Zipper-Junges im Vergleich zu enem Menschen Wahnsinniger Zipper Abspann.jpg|Wahnsinniger Zipper aus dem Abspann des ersten Films Wahnsinniger Zipper Konzept.png|Konzepte von Fischbein und einem Zipper; der obere hat sogar drei Köpfe Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Hideous Zippleback * HTTYD-Wiki: Barf and Belch * HTTYD-Wiki: Whip and Lash * HTTYD-Wiki: Sparks and Spew * HTTYD-Webseite: Barf and Belch * HTTYD-Webseite: Baby Zippleback * DZLG-Webseite: Kotz und Würg * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Whip and Lash * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Sparkle & Sparks * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Heel & Brak * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * HTTYD - Dragon Training Lesson 4: The Hideous Zippleback * HTTYD - The Dragon Manual: The Hideous Zippleback * Dragons - Buch der Drachen * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 15: Dagur der Durchgeknallte * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 59: Lebenslange Schuld * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 110: Der Geschwister-Test Einzelnachweise en:Hideous Zippleback (HTTYD) __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Phantomklasse Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen